Abnormity
by x.Safety.Pins.x
Summary: Using a word generator to give me prompts on what to right. Leah and Bella's "opuscule" of a marriage. Rated T for sexual implications. L/B


**Using a random word generator to give me prompts on what to write. Wish me luck. I've set the generator to "Very Uncommon" therefore I'll give definitions via Wiktionary.**

**Abnormity (Not conforming to rule or system; deviating from the usual or normal type.):**

An abnormity is what some people would call it; their relationship was something so rare. Some blame it on the parents, others on the media, even the devil. Yeah, two women could love each other but could they really be _in _love? Their parents didn't think so but Leah and Bella did.

**Galliard** (**A lively dance, popular in 16th and 17th century Europe):**

Galliard was the only way to describe how Leah moved, so active and with purpose. She was in charge and she wasn't afraid to admit it either.

**Handfast (A contract, agreement, covenant ; specifically betrothal, espousal.):**

Leah swelled with pride as Bella held her hand out and let her slip the golden band on her finger, her eyes swimming with tears.

**Incandesce** **(T****o cause to be (or to become) incandescent, especially by the application of heat):**

Bella had never looked more beautiful than now, with her incandescing (**A/N: Yes, that is a word, look it up.)** wedding dress flowing elegantly down her waist and brown ringlets of hair done up in her veil no one else could hold a candle to her, not even a crappy little birthday candle.

**Tantivy (A rapid gallop):**

"So whataya wanna do now?" Leah rolled over from her spot on the sandy ground to look into Bella's eyes. They were on their honey moon and they had already done quite a lot of…things.

"Well, I have an idea, but it's kind of risky." Bella winked leaning up and placing her left hand over the back of her wife's neck.

"Oh really?" Leah leans in to capture her lips with Bella's.

"Yeah…" Bella drawls out. Before she can react Bella pushes Leah off of her and runs off, "Tag! You're it!" Leaving Leah to chase tantivy after her.

**Och ((chiefly Scottish, Irish) an expression of anger, frustration, surprise, yeah, shit ain't a spelling mistake):**

"You can't run from me Bel-och!" Leah lets out a gasp of surprise as she trips on a rock and lands face first in the sand, sending Bella into a bout of laughter.

"A-a-re you o-okay, Le-Leah?" Bella says through her giggles, collapsing next to Leah who was spitting sand out of her mouth.

"Just fine."

**Opuscule (A small or petty work.):**

Back in Phoenix, Renee goes to church, kneeling down at the alter she begs God for forgiveness of her opuscule of a daughter and praying that she will come to her senses one day and see the light of God.

**Zoster (An ancient Greek waist-belt for men.):**

Charlie sits in the last pew of the church, shaking his head at Renee's latest obsession, she was never this religious until Bella came out of the closet, in fact she didn't even mind her homosexuality until Bella started dating the lengths of Leah Clearwater, the lost cause from the reservation. Charlie knew better, he knew Bella wasn't going through a "phase", Bella and Leah have something special that not most people have, a bond so much more than love. But let bygones be bygones, he continued to go to church with Renee, letting her believe what she wanted to believe, however ancient her mind frame turned into he just hoped she wouldn't make him where a Zoster.

**Semipro** **(****Semiprofessional.):**

"Twenty-five."

Bella fell back against the bed in ecstasy, "Keeping track?"

Leah smiles, climbing on top of Bella, "Mhmm, we've done it enough times I believe I could be a semipro."

"Semipro is a bit of an understatement."

**Equiponderate (To equal or make equal in weight.):**

It was their first year anniversary and Leah had forgotten, Bella hadn't spoken to her all day and Leah felt horrible about the fact that it took her five hours to figure out why Bella was mad, she stared at her left ring finger, the band taunting her, Leah was sure Bella's equiponderate ring was anywhere but on her finger right now.

**Dehisce (To rupture or break open): **

Leah was not about to let this marriage dehisce, she was going to make things right because this abnormal opuscule of a marriage was too perfect to pass up.

**Well this opuscule is complete, God I love that word ^-^**


End file.
